


Too Sweet to Be Coffee

by plsdontreadmyfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Youll understand, gets a bit character study-ious at one point, kinda but also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsdontreadmyfics/pseuds/plsdontreadmyfics
Summary: “Cool!” Koganegawa nodded with immediate acceptance. He glanced at their menu before looking confused. “What do you think I should get?”“You came to a coffee shop at 8 am sharp on a Saturday without knowing what you want?”or, Goshiki spends his weekends working at a coffee shop. A friend enters.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	Too Sweet to Be Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> i did my second (and only other) rarepair request!! im almost finished with the second half of the first, but im temp. pausing that since im already rewatching/reading the inarizaki match for my chat fic lol. 
> 
> anyway, if you want content for ur rarepairs, check out [my post](https://classiccatra.tumblr.com/post/617865135064776704/ive-been-thinking-about-writing-some-rare-pairs)

They met in a coffee shop.

That wasn’t true. They met _again_ in a coffee shop.

Goshiki had first met Koganegawa during the Miyagi first years’ camp. They had talked, minimally, and Koganegawa and asked for his number. He had later created a group chat for them that day. Goshiki sometimes checked it— he usually lurked during conversations, reading it and only replying when someone said something about him or Shiratorizawa directly. It had almost become a joke, to simply say his name and he’d appear. Goshiki remembered how Koganegawa had then said his name multiple times during a conversation because he said he wanted Goshiki there.

Koganegawa was loud and likable. 

Goshiki was loud and annoying. 

But that— that was whatever. It was just what he’d always been told, and he’s gotten used to it. Honest.

It didn’t really matter whether he was likable or not, anyway. Because he was going to continue working hard at what he needed to. He worked hard at becoming the ace of Shiratorizawa. And, now that Ushiwaka was graduating in two week’s time, that had manifested. 

It was scary to think about his senpai graduating, Goshiki realized. Sure, he constantly looked forward to the day he’d been the thing made of legends on the volleyball club instead of Ushiwaka, but he liked his senpai. They were cold (duh, have you met them?) but they treated him fairly and included him in more than he had initially expected. In his old middle school, the team hardly interacted off court. Here, it was like they were a mini family who managed to get in trouble _way_ more often than they should’ve.

There were only two weeks of that remaining. It was a bit scary. After this weekend, only two weeks until everything changed again.

Speaking of this weekend— Goshiki was late.

Saturdays and Sundays were the only two days Goshiki didn’t have school nor volleyball, and he slept at home instead of his dorm. During these two days, Goshiki had found a part-time job, partly pressured to do so from his family. 

_Goshiki,_ his mother had to remind him once. _You went to Shiratorizawa on a sports scholarship. That didn’t change things at home._

Goshiki had asked if he could have some extra money to get ice cream with his team that week. He didn’t have an allowance out of the rerouting of their household funds for more important things. Goshiki understood, but it still stung. It sucked having to decline an invitation somewhere, or to attend and simply watch the others enjoy themselves (that specific occasion turned out fine, as he told Semi the truth and Semi insisted on buying for him instead. It was others he was talking about.) 

He found getting a part-time job fixed that from happening. He only worked weekends, as his boss was a nice old lady who understood his commitment to the volleyball club. He liked his boss, and she seemed to take a liking to him.

Goshiki worked at a coffee shop. He made expresses and lattes for the hardworking businessmen or students who had to take extra hours of working or studying on the weekend. He was okay at it— the beginning was rough, as he constantly confused the difference between the different types of coffee (Why were there so many types! They all came from the same thing!) and had more than a few disappointed customers. 

But he worked at it, just liked he worked at becoming the ace. And now he was good enough to begin learning latte art, which his boss had kindly suggested. 

Goshiki tightened the apron around his waist. He set upon waiting for the next customer.

“Goshiki!” 

He did not think they’d meet in a coffee shop.

Goshiki looked up as Koganegawa made himself known as he entered the small store. It wasn’t like he could ever hide in a room, though, with that hair and that smile. But shouting someone’s name made your presence especially known. 

“Goshiki.” Koganegawa was standing at the counter with a goofy grin. “What’re you doing here?”

Goshiki wanted to ask him what he was doing here instead. But they both had no business here. Goshiki had no business working a part-time job on top of a club with the lousy grades he had. Koganegawa had no reason to enter a coffee shop on an early Saturday morning. The cafe wasn’t even located close to either of them. Goshiki didn’t want anything too close to Shiratorizawa so as to avoid embarrassing moments, and so he applied to this cafe located closer to Aoba Johsai, if anything. Koganegawa had to live a minimum twenty minutes away as well.

“I work here on the weekend.” Goshiki answered shortly. He was a proud person. This was an odd moment. He wasn’t quite sure how to act, but he did not want to get fired for not doing his job. 

“Cool!” Koganegawa nodded with immediate acceptance. He glanced at their menu before looking confused. “What do you think I should get?”

“You came to a coffee shop at 8 am sharp on a Saturday without knowing what you want?”

“Oh. No. My parents asked me to get them coffee, since our machine broke at home.”

“What did your parents want?” Goshiki placed a pen upon his notepad, waiting for Koganegawa to start talking before writing.

“Uh— one black coffee, and one with almond milk. Wait, can I get that? She told me to make sure they had almond milk before ordering.”

Goshiki nodded and wrote the orders. “We have almond milk.”

“Awesome! My mom told me I could try getting something for myself. I don’t like coffee, usually, because my parents barely add any sugar or anything. But now I want to try one of your creations!”

“Creations?” Goshiki asked. He wasn’t necessarily proud of his coffee making skills the same way he was proud of his super straight shots or above average height _when he wasn’t standing next to a giant._

“Yeah! You make the coffee right? Since you work here…” Koganegawa began looking confused again.

“Oh. Yeah, I do.” Goshiki bit his lip, thinking for a moment, before staring at the setter. “Do you want me to try making something you’d like?”

“You can do that?” Koganegawa looked amazed, and if that didn’t flatter Goshiki’s pride. “Thank you!”

Goshiki hid his blush at the praise and began working as he normally would. Koganegawa’s parents' orders took no longer than five minutes out of their simplicity. After, Goshiki set to work on Koganegawa’s drink.

“Do you want something hot or cold?” Goshiki didn’t turn around to ask the question, as he was rummaging for their whipped cream, but Koganegawa knew it was directed at him.

“There’s cold coffee? I’d like to try!”

Goshiki nodded to himself. He grabbed the cup he decided was Koganegawa’s, and started by drizzling some chocolate and caramel at the bottom. From what he knew of the boy, the sweeter the better. Goshiki also agreed with that statement himself. 

Goshiki added the frozen slush of coffee into the cup. He poured in some milk, added the whipped-cream he had found, before drizzling more chocolate and caramel. It was hardly coffee at this point, and more milkshake. 

Goshiki handed Koganegawa’s cup back to him. The other boy grinned widely and took a sip. A mixture of emotions played on his face— first, hesitation. Then, dislike, before realization and enjoyment finished it. Koganegawa smiled again as he paid. 

“This tastes really good! I didn’t know coffee could be like this! If I didn’t watch you make this, I’d say it’s too sweet to be coffee.”

Goshiki blushed again. He never knew how to handle praise. “Oh- it’s nothing.”

Koganegawa shook his head in disagreement, taking a moment to finish swallowing his second sip before speaking. “No way! This is seriously so good. I have to repay you for this.”

“You already paid?” Goshiki didn’t follow. Koganegawa blushed.

“No, like- this is so tasty, and you made me realize I could like coffee! So now I’m going to do something for you.” 

“Oh.” Goshiki reddened again, and now the two of them were simply making eye contact over their blushed cheeks. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“I’m working again.”

“What time do you finish?”

“Tomorrow, I finish at 4 pm.”

“Cool! I’ll treat you to, uh, ramen then. Afterwards.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“So it’s a date?”

They both noticed the phrasing of words. Koganegawa tried smiling away his embarrassment, but Goshiki managed to somehow redden even more. His eyes widened.

“Yeah, it’s a date.”

Koganegawa left with his coffee.

Goshiki spent the rest of the day fighting his remaining blush.


End file.
